


Stress Relief

by Lanierose442



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, PWP, This is literally me just being horny, all porn, and they love each other, enjoy :), i just got into this show, i love them, literally no plot, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanierose442/pseuds/Lanierose442
Summary: This is set at the end of S1E6 "i kissed a girl" we all know the episode.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Jane was still angrier than she thought she should be. Was it really so far fetched to believe she could be into women? Something about the way Maura said it though really got to her, as if it was a taunt. Jane was never one to lie down and take it.

Her and Maura walked out of the yoga studio, walking through the side alley to get to Maura’s car. Jane slowed to a stop, and Maura, although a few steps ahead, stopped and looked at her friend.

“Jane?” Maura asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. 

In an instant, Jane was all over her, backing her into the rough brick of the building.

“Do you want to know how wild I can get, Maura?” Jane asked huskily. 

“Jane, wha- oh!” Maura gasped as Jane bit down on her exposed neck, soothing it with her tongue. Maura knew Jane’s actions would leave what was colloquially known as a ‘hickey’, but when heat pooled in her center she knew she didn’t care.

Jane kissed her way down to the tops of Maura’s breasts, nipping at the skin there just above her sports bra. Maura whined. 

“Jane.” Maura gasped again.

The brunette leaned down and took a taught nipple in her mouth before biting with just enough pressure to mix pleasure with pain. Maura had to fight to keep her composer. 

At the sound of distant footsteps, Jane removed herself quickly and sauntered to the car, helping herself to the driver’s seat. 

“You coming?” Jane asked.

“God I hope so.” Maura muttered.

The car ride was hell on Maura. While Jane kept her cool, Maura had crossed her legs and ground into herself to give her any sense of pressure.

“Stop that.” Jane ordered, only causing more heat to pool in the blonde’s center. “I’m in charge, and any pleasure you get, will be from me. Got it?” 

Maura uncrossed her legs and held onto her seatbelt with a vice grip to control herself. 

“God, Jane.” Maura whimpered. She was not usually one to be dominated, but the way Jane oozed quiet confidence turned Maura on beyond belief. 

Jane pulled into her spot in front of her apartment. She was out quickly, as was Maura.

Jane grabbed her hand and pulled Maura behind her into her building. Stopping her haste only to unlock her apartment and let them in.

As soon as the door was closed, Maura found herself pressed up against it. Jane had her arms braced on either side of Maura’s head, and just looked at the blonde. She dropped her head down to Maura’s ear. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” She husked.

“God yes.” Maura breathed. “Jane, please.”

Having Maura already resulting to begging felt like a feat in and of itself. 

“Good.” Jane said with a cocky smirk. “Go into my bedroom, strip fully, lay on my bed. Do not touch yourself, spread your legs, and wait.” Jane ordered.

Maura gulped, but nodded. When Jane backed off, the blonde immediately moved to follow directions. 

Jane, for her part, showed extreme restraint in not following the blonde right away. She sat on her couch and thought of all the naughty things she could do. No one knew this about her, but she was quite familiar with sex with women. Sure, there were rumors, but she never confirmed them, choosing to simply brush them off instead.

Now was her time to shine.

After nearly ten minutes had passed, Jane made her way to her room. In her room was a beautiful sight. Maura was spread for her, wetness dripping down her slit. Jane licked her lips at the sight before frowning. 

On her bed, Maura was playing with her breasts, rolling a nipple in her fingers with her eyes shut. 

Jane tisked, “Dr. Isles, I thought you could follow directions better than that.” She admonished. “Looks like I’m going to have to make you.”

Maura’s eyes flew open as soon as Jane spoke, and when she was threatened, she let out a shaky breath, only hoping Jane had the means to follow through. 

And boy, did she.

Jane handcuffed Maura to the head board, checking to make sure Maura was okay with this. 

When she was done, Jane settled above Maura, kissing her fully for the first time, their tongues dancing together in heat and passion.

Jane pulled away and admired the hickey from earlier. She kissed it and kissed her way down, stopping to use her tongue to flick across perked up buds. She continued her path down and teased the blonde by dipping her tongue in Maura’s belly button. She kissed each protruding hip. 

Maura bucked up, desperate for release. “Jane. Jane, please.” She begged again.

With a smirk, Jane dipped her tongue into Maura’s searing heat. She gathered the wetness on her tongue and pulled away again. 

“God you taste so good. Is this all for me?” 

“Yes.” Maura groaned. “Yes, it’s all for you.”

With a smile, Jane lowered her head again. She latched on to Maura’s clit and sucked gently. Maura arched up and let out a mewl, she was, for once, at a loss for words. 

Jane continued her ministrations, alternating between sucking and quick flicks with her tongue. The blonde was quickly approaching her breaking point, but it wasn’t quite enough.

“Jane. I need more.” She gasped out through clenched teeth. 

“I know, baby.” Jane agreed without moving to give the blonde what she needed, “But this is my time.” 

Jane heard the clink of her handcuffs and Maura pulled against them. “Jane, please, please. God, fuck! Jane!” Maura cried, being stuck at the edge was quickly becoming too much.

When Jane pulled away, Maura almost sobbed, she was so needy, so desperate. 

“I want you to cross your arms and roll over, get on your knees, keep your head down. I have a surprise for you.” Jane instructed.

Jane was off the bed the next instant, and Maura, in her state, was like putty as she moved to roll over. She found quickly that it was difficult to do, but if she got closer to the head board, she could do as she was told. 

She heard, rather than saw, Jane come back. The bed dipped as Jane rejoined her. Jane was right up against her, rubbing the strap-on she now wore between Maura’s ass. 

Maura gasped and pressed back, needing to fall over the edge. 

“I am going to spank you, tell me now if that’s not okay.”

“Oh god, Jane. Please. Use me. Spank me, pull my hair, choke me, I don’t care. If it gets you inside me, just do it.” Maura pleaded.

There was a scoff before Jane spoke, “I was just going to spank you, but since you’re offering…”

The sound of Jane’s hand coming down on Maura’s exposed ass echoed through the room. A few more left Maura’s ass red, and Jane admired her handy work. 

“Good girl.” Jane praised. 

She grabbed the dildo with one hand and pushed the tip into Maura’s entrance. She was dripping, which allowed for Jane to forego lube. 

Maura cried out and tried to push back on Jane, getting caught by the taller woman as she grabbed Maura’s hips. 

“My time, remember?”

Jane pushed herself into the hilt slowly, stopping every few inches. Maura squirmed against her but did not try to push back.

When Jane was inside her colleague fully, she groaned, loving the pressure the harness put on her clit. She pulled out just as slowly before slamming back in. 

“FUCK! Yessssss!” Maura cried. “Faster, Jane please.”

Jane moved again, setting a fast and hard pace. Maura nearly weeped. Jane was thrusting directly into the blonde’s g-spot, and she knew she wouldn’t last long. Jane draped herself over Maura, grabbed the key, and released Maura’s hands. The blonde’s hands immediately fisted into the sheets. 

Jane wrapped her lover’s ponytail around her hand and pulled Maura up by her hair. Her other hand came up to Maura’s neck, and she pressed her fingers into the golden skin. 

Her thrusts became more erratic and harder as she neared her edge. Beneath her, Maura was moaning and calling Jane’s name. 

Maura’s orgasm snuck up on her, crashing over her in powerful waves. “God, I’m cumming!” She cried out. “Jane, don’t stop.” 

It was Jane’s turn to follow orders. She kept thrusting as Maura rode her orgasm out. The blonde saw stars and clenched almost painfully around Jane. Jane kept up her pace until she too fell over the edge.

She let go of Maura’s hair and neck and slowly Jane lowered them both to the bed. Jane stayed in her for a few more moments before pulling out, causing Maura to shiver. 

Both women were breathing hard and Jane moved to slump beside Maura. 

Maura turned her head and looked at Jane. “That was… that was great. God I haven’t orgasmed like that… well… ever.” She admitted.

Jane laughed. “I’m glad.” There was a pause. “Maura, I’m sorry. I just got so angry during that case.”

  
“Don’t apologize. Sometimes, you just need a little stress relief. And anytime you need to relieve stress like  **_that_ ** again, please don’t hesitate to call.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written another chapter based on S.3.E.2. I may or may not continue to write smut for this show as way to boost my serotonin. I don't know. Thanks for reading?

Jane clenched her jaw as she drove them to the various water sources Maura needed samples from. Maura had already called her a bitch and picked a few fights. 

Jane was seething. All she wanted was to drown out Maura’s ramblings. But Maura refused to let her listen to her rock music. 

“... all I’m saying is that there’s no way you could ever-” Maura was cutoff as Jane slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over as far off the road as she could go.

“Hey! What are you-”

“Get out.” Jane clipped.

“Jane what the hell? Do you plan to just leave me on the side of this road?!” Maura shot back.

“Get. Out.” Jane insisted. The brunette unbuckled herself and stepped out, slamming the door behind her.

She walked around the car and pulled open Maura’s door.

Maura looked scared, confused, and angry. Oh so angry.

“Fine.” Maura muttered, unbuckling herself and grabbing her bag before stepping out.

“You don’t need that.” Jane corrected, grabbing Maura’s bag and tossing it haphazardly in the car before shutting that door too.

Maura faced Jane, unwilling to back down. Jane smirked at her stubborn nature. 

Jane crashed their lips together. Maura was stiff and pushed against Jane.

“What the hell?” The blonde seethed once Jane was off her. 

“You never heard of hate sex, Maura?” Jane taunted.

The smirk Jane wore pissed Maura off. “I will certainly not be having sex with you. Never again.” She insisted.

Jane shrugged. “Okay.” She said, walking back to her side of the car. 

Maura stood there, shocked. She expected a fight. No, she wanted one, and then she wanted to come. 

She was barely able to catch Jane’s arm as the brunette walked away. Maura pulled her back and kissed her. The kiss was hot, and angry. And Maura could feel the way Jane smiled against her, and she hated it and she hated that it only spurred her on.

Jane pulled away first, she moved down and attached herself to Maura’s neck. Jane was marking her, again. Maura couldn’t hold the moan that ripped from her throat. 

Jane was moving quickly as her hands wandered their way up Maura’s sides. Maura gasped when Jane cupped her breasts and pinched at her nipples.

Jane tugged at the top of the blonde’s dress, and Maura was too distracted by the cool air hitting her hot chest to care about the popped seams or the wrinkles this action would cause. 

Jane’s warm mouth was a stark and welcomed contrast. Maura dropped her head back on the car. Jane sucked and nibbled on the bud before moving to give the other side the same treatment. 

Jane pulled back. And walked them back towards the trunk off the car. The tree coverage there would shield them from the road, but that was, surprisingly, the least of Maura’s worry. 

“Turn around.” Jane husked. Maura, in a fit of defiance, simply tipped her nose at the order. 

Jane smirked and forcibly turned Maura around and pressed her shoulders into the trunk of the car. The dark color of the car absorbed heat and was much warmer than the cool air around them. Maura cried out again as her nipples, once again, faced a swift temperature change. 

Jane leaned over her and nippled at Maura’s exposed neck, leaving a trail of small marks down pale skin. Jane used her feet to kick Maura’s apart. She then ran her fingertips up Maura’s thighs. She then moved towards the inside of her thighs, repeating the teasing action there. 

“Jane.” Maura whined.

“Shh.” Jane shushed as she wrapped her hands around Maura and unbuttoned her pants. 

Jane pulled them down and left them around Maura’s mid thigh. Jane cupped her hand around warm heat through thin panties. 

“Are you wet for me Maura?” Jane asked, smiling at the nod she received. “Even when you hate, you can’t resist me, can you?” Jane whispered in Maura’s ear. “Answer me!” Jane exclaimed, spanking the blonde for emphasis.

“God! No! I can’t. You turn me on so much Jane. Even when you don’t mean too. When you were putting that wire on me, I got so hot. It was for a case, but still, just your proximity turns me on.” Maura admitted. She ground back into Jane’s hand desperately. “Please, Jane. Please fuck me.”

Jane smiled and pulled the center of Maura’s panties to the side and pressed two fingers in the blonde’s core. She got to her second knuckle and pulled out, knowing it wouldn’t be enough. She used her wet fingers to press into a swollen clit and traced figure eight’s there. 

Maura was beneath her, keening at the action. “Jane!” Maura gasped. “God Jane, please fuck me.” She begged.

“How could I deny a request like that?” Jane answered before slipping her fingers in fully and pressing down into Maura’s g-spot. Maura bucked her hips at the sudden and intense stimulation. “God, you’re so tight Maura.” Jane rasped.

“It’s all for you, Jane. Just please. I need to come.”

Jane, knowing they couldn’t stay there forever, wanted to watch Maura come apart. She started thrusting quickly and roughly into the tight blonde. She pressed into Maura at just the right angle, and soon the blonde was ready to come. 

“Jane. Jane. Oh my god.” Maura cried, so close.

Jane knew what the blonde needed, and pressed her thumb into Maura’s clit, rubbing tight, fast circles there. 

“Come for me baby.” Jane said.

And Maura did. She spasmed around Jane as her back arched. She was starting to come down when she noticed Jane wasn’t stopping.

“Oh god, Jane. It’s too much.” Maura cried.

“Second time around is alway the best. Come on Maura, you can take it.” Jane was demanding, and Maura was already so sensitive. She couldn’t think. 

Maura already felt the pressure building up again. But this felt different than anything she’d ever felt. The pressure was lower, more urgent. She tried to clamp down to tamper the new feeling, but it only caused her to feel too sensitive. She had to let go.

And Jane knew it too. “Let go, baby. Let me feel you. One more time.” Jane coaxed. 

Jane used her free hand to pull Maura up some and wrapped her hand around Maura’s neck, applying pressure in just the right places. A sudden and intense relief of pressure spurred Maura into the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt. She could feel every pulse of her core against Jane’s digits. She felt fluid running down her legs and was startled.

Jane eased her down and pulled her hand out. Maura laid there on the car, desperately trying to catch her breath. Her legs were shaking and she was trying to wrap her brain around what just happened. 

Behind her, she could hear Jane making odd noises, and she turned her head to see Jane sucking Maura off her fingers. Maura groaned and turned her head away. She’d never had multiple orgasms back to back, and she wasn’t sure why that made her feel so vulnerable.

“You taste so good, Maur.” Jane groaned.

Maura finally regained some composer and went to pull her pants up, but then she noticed the mess and realized her clothes were a lost cause. Luckily she had some spare pants, she always carried extra clothes, but her panties were a lost cause. 

“What did I just do?” Maura asked out loud, even if it was mostly to herself.

“You ever heard of squirting, Maur?” Jane teased.

Maura was lost, “Wait, I- I’ve never done that before. I didn’t think I could.”

“Way to boost a girl's ego.” Jane smiled. “Come on, get dressed so we can get out of these woods. 

Maura changed by the side of the car. Then she threw her ruined pants and panties in a bag and climbed in.

“Buckle up.” Jane clipped, clearly not over her anger yet.

And Maura simply scoffed and rolled her eyes.


End file.
